


Of Thrones and Thralls

by OmniaVanitus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniaVanitus/pseuds/OmniaVanitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His throne was makeshift and uncomfortable and his kingdom little more than a dank, underground bunker in the heart of Stuttgart, Germany, but he claimed them regardless.  How could he not when he had such loyal subjects to reign over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Thrones and Thralls

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of the characters thereof, but I do claim the creative liberties to this story.

* * *

His throne was makeshift and uncomfortable and his kingdom little more than a dank, underground bunker in the heart of Stuttgart, Germany, but he claimed them regardless. How could he not when he had such loyal subjects to reign over? Loyalty which, he knew, was only insured by the power of money and the tesseract.

Loki was no fool, but he could imagine, could easily pretend that the throne he sat upon rivaled that of the Allfather's and that his cinderblock palace contained more than just stale air and mold. It wasn't that hard really, not when he was already on the brink of such greatness.

_And not when his enthralled performed so beautifully for him._

Tongues battled in heated, open mouthed kisses as soft, pale skin writhed against hardened, sun kissed flesh. Such passion! And born on the whim of their god.

Loki sat lazily on his twisted throne of gold and ice; a fitting throne for a prince of both Asgard and Jotunheim. He was sprawled out with one leg thrown casually over an armrest as a pale, long fingered hand idly toyed with the scepter at his side. His poisonous green eyes never once straying from the wanton display cast before him.

Heated flesh laid bare as they knelt on the cold tile floor, shivering from more than just the cool air as their greedy hands ran wildly over each other's body. Their matching icy blue eyes, made courtesy of the tesseract, were lust-filled and half hidden behind heavy eyelids.

The Hawk and the Physicist. _Such lovely creatures._

Barton's hand glided through thinning, grey-blond hair before quickly grabbing hold and angling the other man's head as he deepened their kiss and thoroughly dominated the older man's mouth. His arm snaked around Selvig's waist in a firm, vice-like grip, keeping his would be lover from pulling away.

Not that he was, Selvig's own hands were far too busy stroking over taught skin and engorged flesh. The astrophysicist whimpered needily as Hawkeye's hands moved to grip his ass. And when calloused fingers teased over his puckered entrance, he couldn't stop the tremor that rippled down his spine or the choked gasp that catches in his throat.

In a sudden blur that left him reeling, Selvig was turned around and his face pressed firmly into the cold, hard ground. His unnatural blue eyes gazed up at the smirking god enthroned before him only to flutter shut a moment later as Barton's skilled fingers, now slicked with saliva, returned to his entrance and breached him smoothly. His harsh panting turned into breathy moans as he was stretched and prepared and when a third finger worked its way inside him, his long, low moans turned into pitiful whines.

Loki shifted slightly on his throne, his Asgardian leathers rustling with the movement and already feeling entirely too tight against his growing arousal. It would be a lie to say he was unaffected by the mewling cries echoing around him, a blatant one considering the hardening bulge tenting his pants. The scientist let out another of those delightfully keening whines and he had to fight hard to suppress the shiver that thrummed through him, igniting the burning embers already smoldering in is belly. His cock was already weeping and even though his fingers itched to free himself from the leather confines, he made no move to do so.

His green eyes flickered between the two men, amused by Selvig's clear and open wantonness compared to Barton's stoic impassiveness. Hawkeye may have had years of SHIELD training to aid him in suppressing the telltale signs of his own lust, but the god could still make out the occasional hitch in the man's breath when the astrophysicist would thrust back onto the fingers buried inside of him and his twitching cock straining against his belly, eagerly waiting.

The archer finally straightened, removing his fingers from Selvig's prone body and stroked over his own angry cock a few times, smoothing more of his spit along the shaft. Placing the blunt head at the other man's entrance, Barton stilled, raising icy blue eyes to the mischievous god as he waited for permission to continue. Long moments pass as the two men waited patiently with Hawkeye's cock throbbing painfully with need and anticipation and Selvig's desperate whimpers echoing his own frustration.

Loki's twisted, fleering grin was in danger of devouring his face. _Oh, how he loved his pets._ "Come here," the god finally crooned to them as he waved the men over. "Come to me." They shuffle forward on hands and knees until they were kneeling in front of him, and with a self-satisfied sigh Loki freed his cock.

Selvig inched forward a little more until he was nestled between the god's long, leather clad legs, rubbing his cheek almost lovingly against the hardened flesh. His tongue darted out, lathing a trail from root to tip and back down again until he was lapping at the god's testicles and drawing them into his mouth one at a time. Mouthing his way back up to the head, he took it between his lips and slowly descended.

The physicist's eyes fluttered shut as he started bobbing his head rhythmically, only to choke on the god's length a moment later when Barton, who had been crouching patiently behind him, began to ease into him. Loki ran his long fingers through Selvig's hair soothingly, allowing the man a minute to simply breath as Hawkeye continued to inch his way inside him.

Once he was fully seated, Barton paused again, letting his eyes slide shut and his head bow down to rest against his chest as he savored the tight, velvet heat wrapped around his girth, but when he suddenly felt his god watching him, the archer looked up to meet piercing green with his own unwavering gaze.

The god's pale hand was idly petting the scientist's head still bobbing in his lap, but an instant later that same hand was pulling Selvig's eager mouth off the long cock and motioning the archer forward.

Still buried deep inside the other man, and not bothering to pull out, Barton leaned across Selvig's back to nuzzle the god's leather clad thigh. Unnatural blue eyes locked with venomous green as he leaned in, his tongue dipping out to lap at the leaking tip.

Placing a steadying hand on the god's knee, Barton leaned forward even more as his tongue lapped at the long cock presented to him. He circled his tongue around the head, gathering up another bead of precome before sealing his mouth around the tip and taking it deep into his throat.

Loki's fingers were in his hair now, encouraging him down even further, their eyes never strayed from the other's. Barton didn't resist the hand that guided his head up and down the shaft, completely ignoring the desperate whines and whimpers from the man still trapped between them.

He swallowed around the head reflexively when it hit the back of his throat, fighting the gag reflex brutally as he deep throated the god, and the pale hand that had been petting his hair soothingly suddenly fisted, keeping him in place along the pulsing cock in his mouth. But even as his lungs burned with need for oxygen and Selvig mewled and whined for attention, his icy blue eyes never strayed from poisonous green.

_You have heart indeed, Agent Barton._

Another throaty whine and Selvig could no longer wait, rolling his hips and rocking himself back onto the cock still buried inside him with enough force to make Barton choke on the cock stuck in his throat, finally breaking the agent's iron hold on his arousal and making the man's eyes clench shut.

Loki's breathy laughter rang out as he loosened his grip, taking pity on the archer when the man finally submitted and whimpered around his cock.

Hawkeye pulled off, breathing harshly as he watched Selvig once again devour the god's cock in his place.

With his head bowed and finally showing his submission to the god before him, he focused instead on Selvig's tense back muscles and the velvety heat wrapped around him. Barton shivered as he finally began to move, his pace hard and demanding after waiting for so long and Selvig couldn't have been happier if the encouraging moans were anything to go by. Sliding an arm around the man's waist, Barton wrapped a strong hand around the scientist's erection, fisting him firmly as Selvig writhed in pleasure.

Loki's eyes fluttered shut, giving into the greedy mouth sucking him, his own breath hitching in his chest as Selvig rolled his balls in the palm of his hand. But it was when he felt the man's fingers ghost over his puckered entrance that he slowly cracked his eyes open to physicist's begging gaze. He tilted his head to side considering before a slow smirk spread across his face.

_It's more than knowledge, it's truth._

Selvig shivered violently as his fingertips circled the god's entrance again before timidly letting a finger slip in, Loki's soft groan and petting fingers all the more encouraging. Two fingers in and the mischievous god was rocking back onto them, fucking himself as astrophysicist continued to move along his cock.

Loki's barely contained moans and growls blended with Selvig's own muffled whines. The god jerked suddenly, coming in a rush into the Selvig's hot, greedy mouth, triggering an almost comic chain reaction as the physicist chocked and gasped around his cock and came with a silent cry. Barton's own wild thrusting faltered as the man below him clenched down harshly on his cock and the agent threw his head back, erupting in a pained yowl.

The three of them were still for several long minutes, their harsh panting blending together as Selvig and Barton collapsed against each other before their god.

Loki ran a hand through his own dark hair with a satisfied sigh, his eyes raking over the trembling mortals laying in a heap before him. He could easily play with these lovely creatures all day.

But then again, there was still so much work to do.


End file.
